


Little Cafe

by DarkJediQueen



Series: Fluff Bingo 2019 [15]
Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: First Time, Fluff, Fluff Bingo, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-29
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2020-07-25 11:57:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20025430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkJediQueen/pseuds/DarkJediQueen
Summary: James never thought he would get the date he wanted by crashing Q's lunch table.





	Little Cafe

**Author's Note:**

> **Year**: Post-Skyfall  
**Spoilers**: Up Through Skyfall  
**Notes**: Prompts come from the Just Write Discord Server's 2019 Fluff Bingo challenge.  
**Beta**: Grammarly

James Bond sighed as he entered the cafe after a long day of meetings that he had no want to be at, but his new job in MI6 had made meetings a part of his life weekly, if not daily for some stretches. He looked around. So far he had been eating int he dismal little place that served meals inside of MI6, and he remembered why he hated it, but he had been playing catch up after not only taking on a job but also basically creating the whole department he was now working in. He was also doing it all one-armed as his left arm was still in a sling after nearly shattering the entire thing on his last mission. He was out as a Double-Oh, but Mallory had been unwilling to let go of him. James had toiled about it for a while, but he decided that staying busy was better and he didn't need to retire to a beach somewhere and live.

"Table for one?" The hostess asked as he stopped at her station. It seemed the cafe was full. There was no hostess station, but then it didn't seem like the place needed except for maybe at lunch.

James looked around to see if he knew anyone that he could sit with as there were no open spots, and most people looked like they were not close to being done at all. At the back corner of the cafe, James saw a head of hair that he knew well. He also knew that the lunch would go over well as unlike most people inside of MI6, Q didn't look at James with pity. James now worked with Q more than he worked with anyone else inside of MI6. Q treated him the exact same as he had before, but there were spots of deference like when they were working together on something for a mission for another agent, Q never handed him things on his left side or stayed at his left side. Q carried stuff for him but never acted like James was an invalid, just that Q understood that files and coffee were not able to be carried by James at the same time.

While James was cleared to work, his arm was still very sore, and he couldn't carry much more than a small package of crisps with his injured arm. Q never made it seem like it was a something he had to actively think about either. He just did it.

"Actually I have a friend who is already eating here, and I'll just join him." James walked past the hostess and right up to Q's table. Q was at a two-person table, and the seat across from him was empty. "Mind if I join?" James asked.

"Sure," Q said, but he never looked up from the book that he was reading.

James would have been upset if it was anyone else, but he just settled into the chair and waited for Q to finish the page that he was on. Q flipped the page and finished the paragraph that ran over to the next page and then closed the book. He looked up at James and smiled.

"Finally got out of work enough to grab good food?"

"Do you eat here every day?"

"No, just Tuesdays and Thursdays. Monday and Friday are the Thai joint on the other side of this block from here, and Wednesday is the fish and chips truck that parks near MI6."

"There is a fish and chips truck on Wednesday, and you've never told me? I'm hurt."

"No, you aren't. I figured that you didn't want to go out at all. The fish and chips are horrible because everyone is there and everyone talks while waiting for their food. You've avoided all of the water cooler type places in the three weeks you've been back at work and learning your new job, so I didn't want to push."

"Well yes I have been eating in my office, but that's more just because of too much work and I hated not having things set up. I am creating a whole new department, and the help you've given me has helped me a great deal on getting things done smoothly."

"Yes, well. Q-Branch had too many massive departments that were cumbersome and really needed to be split up to make sure that everything was streamlined over the years, but the old Quartermaster didn't understand any of the new stuff to make it easy to do while he was there. Everything technology-wise was the same to him. I've created ten small departments from the two I originally had. I'm an old hat at it at this point."

"That's good I have a few more things I want to work on with you if you have the time over the next few days."

"I can come up to your office later today. It will be much more efficient than you coming to mine. Everyone is bugging me today there, and it's why I am taking a long lunch today. I have not ordered yet so when you are ready to order, we can. Then I can just go with you as soon as we get out of here. My branch can run itself for a few hours because if it doesn't, I'm going to fire all of their arses."

"Then I'll gladly host you. Moneypenny got me a new kettle for my office, and I can keep you in tea. If we stop and get some tea first. I have the mugs and the sugar as well as coffee but no tea."

"At this point, I think coffee wouldn't be amiss."

James gasped and laid a hand over his heart. "You not drink tea? What is the world coming to?"

"I was serious about the firing or maybe even just letting the Double-Ohs use them for target practice."

"Now, there, I have to put my foot down. They don't need target practice that's on home turf. Then they will shoot up the place." James watched as Q tried to fight the laugh was trying to escape from him, but he was unable to do so. Q laughed, and James followed after him. It was lovely to hear Q laugh. He did it so rarely. James had been able to get a few small ones out of him over the past three weeks.

James had a great deal of affection for Q in him, and he often wondered about making the friendship more, but Q had never once shown anything close to wanting anything more than friendship. James wasn't even sure that he had the leaning of sexuality to be attracted to a male or want sex at all. The sex life of Q was the topic of much discussion inside of MI6. No one knew what it was, and it made for a lot of gossip. James listened because while the gossip was usually wrong, it helped to figure out the minds of those who spread it. James was all for all kinds of ammo against people as well. He just never spread it around either. What he heard died with him.

"I don't think I've had that good of a laugh in a few days. Thank you. I could just see you all trying to assault MI6 and Q-Branch fighting back."

"Q-Branch fighting back?" James asked.

The waiter stepped up and took their order, bringing James a glass of water and then disappearing. James wondered at that until he saw that Q wasn't upset at all. It was probably what Q wanted, so James let it pass. He was used to more...chatty waiters.

"I'll have yo know that we have planned for invaders inside of MI6 since Silva. I'm certain we could cover it all in very little time and isolate all invaders in short order."

"Oh, that I could see. I just thought you meant Q-Branch actually fighting back with guns and knives and such."

"There are a few of us that could, but for the most, it's computer warfare. We have gases and such set up in the lifts that we can release that would knock out people. Same with the stairs. No one is getting into MI6 without a fight."

"I'd love to go over those plans sometime. Maybe help you with making sure that no one can get to Q-Branch especially. You guys would be our best hope in taking the place back. You have the weapons."

"And the sass." Q took a sip of his water and gave James a weird look. "I would like that. We can do it at my flat over a bottle of wine and take-out."

It only took a few seconds for James to understand that it was more than just a work thing. Q had chosen the place for a reason. James saw no reason to say no.

"Sure. That sounds lovely."

"Tonight?" Q asked.

"It's a date," James said.

"Good. You bring dessert, and I mean more than just condoms and lube."

"I'll find something appropriate."

"Bring the lube and condoms though because I don't have any condoms and my lube is nearly out. Better to be prepared."

James grinned at Q and nodded his head. He had a good idea of what he wanted to bring and the lube and condoms would be easy to grab on his way to Q's. He was in walking distance. It would also be easy to just pop back and home to change before going into work after a night at Q's. It was all shaping up to be a good day and an even better night.

# The End

**Author's Note:**

> I write fanfiction for fun. It's a hobby and a stress relief. I refuse to stress over my writing. What you see is what you get. Errors, plot holes, and all. Thank you for reading my story!
> 
> I can be found on MeWe [here](https://mewe.com/i/beccaqueen1), join me there and we can discuss my fics and whatnot.


End file.
